Machine vision has become pervasive in many different applications, including industrial processes, manufacturing and consumer electronics. Black and White machine vision systems, which can only generate black and white images of a target object tend to be relatively simple and inexpensive. In contrast, Color machine vision is typically provided by relatively complex and expensive systems. Due in part to their relative simplicity and low cost, Black and White machine vision systems are well suited for many applications. However, there are many other applications where Color machine vision systems are preferable and often necessary. Unfortunately, the relatively high cost and complexity of Color machine vision systems has prevented their wide spread adoption.